Digimon vs Pokemon:Tournament of Gods
by Omnistrength777
Summary: What happens when two worlds have a tournament to see who's stronger.
1. chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Tournament**

 **(in the universe of Digimon Adventure Tri)**

1 Year after Digimon Adventure tri

It was a quiet and peaceful night in Odaiba.The skies are filled with planes and it was drizzling in the area.Suddenly,a huge rip in the sky appeared and a yellow,4 red eyed dragon with 12 spikes and blue orbs on it's back.It roared and floated quietly undisturbing the scenery around with its almost unhearable voice."I,Fanglongmon call upon the digidestined."Suddenly,all of the digidestined hear a voice in their heads to go to the digital world tomorrow.The rip closed as Fanglongmon re-enters his portal.

At the digidestined's school,Tai found the other digidestined talking together."Guys,did you here Fanglongmon speak to us last night."Tai said awkwardly."Yes!"All of them replied."So,should we go now."

"Ok let's head to the IT lab."Davis said.They walked hastily to the IT lab and went it.They made sure no one was following them so they had Joe watch the door.Ken and Davis used their D3s to open the digi-port."We're ready."Ken said.All 12 digidestined jumped in and left the IT lab door open.

The Digidestined were instantaneously warped to Server Continent.

 **In the Digital World**

As they landed they are met with their partners.

"Tai!"

"Agumon!"

"Matt!"

"Gabumon!"

"Izzy!"

"Tentomon!"

"Joe!"

"Gomamon!"

"Mimi!"

"Palmon!"

"Sora!"

"Biyomon!"

"TK!"

"Patamon!"

"Kari"

"Gatomon!"

"Yolei!"

"Hawkmon!"

"Cody!"

"Armadillomon!"

"Ken!"

"Wormmon!"

"Davis!"

"Veemon!"

They all hugged each other and reconciled for minutes while walking into a forest.Then,a group of MagnaAngemon with a Seraphimon as the leader sent a message"I,Seraphimon will escort you to Lord Fanglongmon's palace in the center of this world."Then,they were all wrapped in a bubble and are traveling through the air passing Primary Village,Koromon Village,Infinity Mountain,Nanimon Pyramid and Infinity Mountain.They arrived in a golden castle with statues of the Harmonious Ones in every door.Each door and window is decorated with beautiful and intricate gems that can mesmerize and make those who see it amazed."What a pretty castle!"All the girls said,while admiring the castle they start to stop paying attention to where they go."Don't wander to far or you might be attacked by an Ornismon."The Seraphimon warned.They opened the gate to see all the sovereigns and Fanglongmon sitting on the very far end of a giant rainbow table with 5 seats."My Lords,Zhuqiaomon,Baihumon,Azulongmon,Ebonwumon and Fanglongmon."Seraphimon respectfully bowed and said."These are the digidestined."

"Nice job my angel."Azulongmon said.

"Thank you,my Lord."

"I'm sure you are all wondering why are you here."said Baihumon."Yes,and why do we have to talk here?"Davis complained."Here, because we cannot let you look like weirdos when communicating to us."Zhuqiaomon casually replied."Let's begin our meeting."Ebonwumon's left head said.

"As you all don't know, we are having a tournament against another universe with different beings called Pokemon,these Pokemon are significantly weaker than Digimon and also are far more unintelligent and less diverse."Fanglongmon explained."It will be a series of matches with 20 tamers from our world and 30 from theirs.We spoke to their God,Arceus and the tournament will be held in their place in a tournament called the Harmony Pillar,it will be held in 2 days of human time."Azulongmon continued."There will be many people attending like the other Gods and their Guardians like The Olympus 12,Yggdrasil Norn,The Royal Knights and The 7 Demon Lords."Ebonwumon continued."So,give a very great show and win!"Baihumon cheared and ended."So we all just have to win and do our best?"Tai said."Pretty much and you are dismissed."Fanglongmon said.Then, Seraphimon escorts them all to school and they arrive 10 minutes after.They went home and discussed who would be the other 8 allies.


	2. 2

Chapter 2 **2:Elimination Round 1/2**

 **(In Pokemon World)**

The digidestined were teleported to the pokemon world under the company of the Harmonious Ones.They are heading towards a large arena decorated like a shining crystal.They walk towards a small entrance into a room filled with the other 8 Tamers for the Digimon team and 40 blue seats with a vending machine in every corner so everyone can eat at any time.There was a Guilmon,a boy with a blue sweater and brown hair,a yellow fox looking Renamon,a girl with her brown hair in a pony tail wearing a blue and white shirt,Lopmon,a little girl with maroon hair and 2 hair tails wearing a Chinese outfit,Monodramon,a teenager with brown hair and a horn like hairstyle and wore a justimon costume,a boy with a red jacket and brown hair,another boy with black hair,blue jacket and a white handkerchief tied to his head,Elecmon,another young girl with a one tailed brown hair on the left,Terriermon and a dark blue haired boy with an orange sweater and Terriermon sitting on his lap."Hi,nice to meet you all!?"Kari said trying to be as nice as possible."Hello!?"said all the boys and 2 young girls."I should introduce myself.I'm Davis,this is Tai,Kari(with a blushing face),TK,Ken,Matt,Yolei,Sora,Mimi,Cody,Joe and Izzy."."What's your names?"said Matt in a cool tone."I'm Takato."The brown haired boy with the blue sweater said."I'm Rika(The girl with the blue and white shirt).That's Jeri,(pointing to the young girl with the brown hair.)Suzie,(pointing to the young girl with maroon hair.)The one in the Justimon costume is Ryo,and that's Henry the one with Terriermon sitting on his lap."."So,who are the other two?"Mimi asked cheerfully."They are Takuya and Koji,the fire looking one Takuya and the dark blue looking onone is Koji."Henry said.Suddenly,the alarm rang and spoke in Ophanimon's angelic voice,"Dear participants,the matchups are as listed:

Takato vs Misty

Koji vs James

Tai vs Brock

Rika vs Jesse

Henry vs Lt.surge

Ryo vs Erika

Matt vs Sabrina

Takuya vs Kiyo

Jeri vs Koga

Suzie vs Blaine

Joe vs Giovanni

Mimi vs Janine

Kari vs Blue

TK vs Cissy

Ken vs Danny

Sora vs Luana

Cody vs Drake

Izzy vs Bugsy

Davis vs Falkner

Whitney vs Ash

Morty vs Chuck

Jasmine vs Pryce

Claire vs Roxanne

Brawly vs Watson

Flannery vs Norman

Winona vs Tate

Liza vs Wallace

Juan vs Roark

Gardenia vs Maylene

that is all for the elimination round,good luck everyone!"

"First up is Takato vs Misty."

The crowds are chearing for Misty and Takato.Takato went out of the room to a suddenly made door and entered an arena with fans all over the stadium,one half filled with Pokemon Trainers and the other half filled with Digimon Gods, Guardians,Tamers and other Digimon.They face each other in an arena with a small 50m 50m oval shaped dome with a forest beneath it."This is pretty big for a battle zone.Guilmon,do you think we should straight up digivolve you to Growlmon?"Takato said."As long as I get food."Guilmon replied hungrily."Prepare for battle,enemy!"Misty said.

"Let the first match begin!"Ophanimon said.

"Go,Gyarados,I choose you!"Misty said while releasing her first Pokemon."Gyarados!Clear the area!Flamethrower!"Now,both Growlmon and Gyarados can see each other."Hydro Pump!"Gyarados fired a large beam of water and Growlmon blocked it will his arms."Dragon Slash!"Growlmon's elbows are covered by plasma and he charges to Gyarados.Gyarados repeatedly fire Hydro Pump,but was easily blocked by one arm."Gyarados,try Flamethrower!"Gyarados attempted that but to no avail.Guilmon used his plasma charged elbows to knock Gyarados out with some scratches.Gyarados fell and was re captured."Takato Wins!"Ophanimon declared.The Digimon crowd cheared.


End file.
